


Time & Place

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, S3, emotions and shit, we're doing deep dives today folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: An analysis of the different ways the team watched the press conference from the end of s3 ep1
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Grant Ward, Joey Gutierrez & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Grant Ward, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Rosalind Price, implied Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, implied Melinda May/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 7





	Time & Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely out of boredom and a realization that the whole team probably watched that press conference at some point and they all thought about it differently due to circumstances and shit. I really like writing about mundane things apparently. 
> 
> I have like 3 WIP multi chapter fics because ~corona~ and I'll start posting some of them soon most likely. I post pretty irregularly, but if I were to post something with chapters I would have more of a schedule.

Coulson watched the President’s press conference from his office. He would’ve preferred to watch it downstairs, with the rest of the team, but he had facts to look over, a diagnostic to run, and frankly he just needed some peace and quiet for a minute. So the conference played in the background as Coulson set up the program. He watched the Terrigen numbers go up as President Ellis assured everyone that there was no alien virus to worry about, the irony of which was not lost on him. He listened to Ellis repeat what Rosalind Price had said to him only a couple hours ago. She was right, her influence went far, which meant she might become a bigger problem. Coulson added her to his mental list of stuff he needed to be worried about. A list a little too long for his comfort. 

Daisy watched the press conference in the containment room with Joey. She didn’t like the idea of him sitting alone in that blank room, and she felt bad for him. His transformation had been rocky and traumatizing, and Daisy had swooped in and snatched him up from his life. He seemed to understand, and Mack assured Daisy they did the right thing, but hearing Joey freak out that his life was being turned upside down had broken her confidence that they did the right thing. He seemed okay now though, drinking with Daisy and watching President Ellis talk about the Terrigen. Joey seemed to be drinking in any information he could get on his new condition, which included focusing intently on Ellis and how he responded to questions about Inhumans. Daisy wasn’t really paying attention, she’d get a summary of the information tomorrow by listening to agents gossip about it. She was mostly thinking about Lincoln, and the new Inhuman they had fought. If it could find Lincoln at the hospital, he needed to be careful. And even if he refused, Daisy would find a way to help.

Hunter watched the press conference surrounded by agents. They stood in front of the TV as President Ellis spoke about Terrigen and the rumors of alien threats. Coulson would debrief them about what it would mean for missions and stuff in the morning, and not knowing information at Coulson’s debriefs could be the difference between life and death, in an extremely literal way. Hunter couldn’t help glancing at Bobbi, eyes darting between her and the screen. She wouldn't look at him, and Hunter couldn’t tell if she was mad or scared. Likely both. He knew she was upset that he was going after Ward. Hunter was surprised she hadn’t yelled at him when he outlined his plan. Not that it would’ve changed anything, he would go after Ward anyways. He wouldn’t say it to Bobbi because it would royally piss her off, but Hunter couldn’t stand the idea of Bobbi going into the field with Ward still out there, able to hurt her. Not that she really needed his protection. But he’d do it anyways. 

Bobbi watched the press conference seven feet away from Hunter. Which was somehow too much space and too little space between them. She forced herself to watch the TV along with everyone else, but she hardly heard any of what Ellis said. Bobbi’s thoughts were more focused on Hunter. His plan to find Ward was bordering on suicidal, and he was refusing to wait until Bobbi was 100%. She could feel Hunter glancing at her, and it took a shit ton of willpower to not look back. If she did, Bobbi didn’t know if she would yell at him, slap him, or kiss him. Pretty much all of those options were undesirable, especially in front of 30 agents. And none of them would get Hunter to change his mind. He was as stubborn as Bobbi, although he’d never admit it. 

Fitz watched the press conference in the back of a taxi on his way back to the base. He caught some bits about the Terrigen and the possible alien threat, but his thoughts were on the small scroll in his bag. He had promised himself he wouldn’t open it until he was back on the base, in case he needed to examine it or have a mini freak out. His leg wouldn’t quit bouncing, and the driver kept shooting Fitz looks, like, “what are you on?” Fitz had bet so much on this lead, and if it turned into another dead end talking about death and destruction, he didn’t know what he was going to do. Scream at something most likely. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the taxi stopped and he got out. He took a breath of relief when he entered the base, and ran straight for the lab. Time to find out what the scroll said. And to get Jemma back. 

Jemma watched the press conference a week after it aired. She wanted to catch up, to understand the problems they were facing. And Fitz insisted on watching it with her, probably because she’d been so jumpy around loud noises. He probably figured she’d flinch at a toilet paper commercial or something, not that Jemma minded him being there at all. Laying next to him, his arm around her shoulders, Jemma forgot about Will, and almost forgot about Maveth. She mostly remembered all the things she said into her phone, imagining Fitz right there with her on that God forsaken planet, and rolled them around in her mind. She had memorized the messages, listening to them over and over until deciding to store her battery. She was honestly considering telling Fitz all the things she said, all the hopes she had for whatever  _ they  _ were, but that was a can of worms Jemma wanted to avoid for now. So she focused on President Ellis, and listened to him spout nonsense about the Terrigen as Fitz nestled in quietly next to her, a warm presence making sure she was okay. And in this moment, Jemma really was.

May watched the press conference on her father’s couch in Arizona. She genuinely paid attention to the President, drinking in his lies. She hardly paid attention to her father’s nagging questions about what she knew about the problem, and his complaints that Ellis was so clearly lying. May forgot, sometimes, that her father married a spy. And raising one probably didn’t hurt either. She answered his questions blandly, barely paying attention, but satisfying her father enough that he let her be. She sat on the couch numbly, wishing for probably the millionth time in the past week that she was with Coulson back at the base. She wished she was working the problem, not just sitting around, getting bits and pieces of information at a time, most of it lies. She called Coulson a little later, asking him how serious the problem actually was. They kept the conversation on work, their voices straining with what they both wanted to say. But May knew Coulson wouldn’t bring it up unless she did, so she didn’t. For both their sakes. Because she wasn’t coming back anytime soon, not if Andrew was going to be there, and she didn’t want to have to hurt Phil with that. So the conversation was short, and they both said their goodbyes wishing they had said more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you even more than usual to anyone who read this, seeing that my stuff is being seen and people are enjoying it is awesome.
> 
> Feedback and recommendations are welcomed.


End file.
